


Burning Red

by LeakSpiltMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'S Gross Boi, Awkward Teen Style Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Cool, I'm Fucking Tired, I'm Still Writing This When I Added These Tags, Lots of Feeling Each Other And Making Out, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentabulges, Trolls in Heat, Woo That's Fun, i don't know yet, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakSpiltMilk/pseuds/LeakSpiltMilk
Summary: In which Karkat is in heat for the sixth time this year, and considering it's his fucking wriggling day he finally decides to do something about it.





	Burning Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting. There is no turning back. I might've sent this in to be proofread by my friend, I dunno, this is all a mystery to me so far. I'm writing this note before I've even started writing the story. I hope you enjoy, I'm getting this out for Karkat's birthday SO HELP ME GOD.

Heat, even the word alone made him shudder. Of course Karkat had been through heat before, it was a perfectly natural function of the troll body. At least if you got your heat during mating season, then yes, completely normal. Karkat however, went into heat what seemed like every month (or every three weeks sometimes). He'd never done anything more than slide a warm hand down to his burning hot nook and slip his fingers inside to try and rid himself of the embarrassment of trying to ask a friend to assist him. Who would even be willing in the first place? Probably Terezi; she'd get off just hearing his nook would be all swollen with a "B34UT1FUL C4NDY R3D SL1CK." That was another thing; along with the lack of a spot amongst the hemospectrum's castes he also earned himself the lack of his tentabulge, which would seem vital to most but he was doing just fine without his.

Today, however, was different. It was his wriggling day; the celebration in which he rid himself of the tyranny that was the walls of that disgusting red egg, and slid himself out into the world he knew. Truthfully, he found it ridiculous to spend so much effort telling people he escaped a shell that day just for them to say "oh that's great, have fun". Though, his wriggling day meant presents. Presents could easily be exchanged for cold, hard cash, or maybe even some long desired actions from another troll. Groaning regretfully towards the actions he hadn't even made yet, running his fingers through the tangled mess of black that sat atop his head Karkat slipped into the chair in front of his Husktop and opened up Trollian.

There was a gentle hesitation for what he was about to do next, his yellow claws clicking against the purple of his desk. Why was he so nervous? Wasn't going into heat supposed to make trolls more abrasive? God, he really was broken. Shaking those thoughts to the side he clicked on the sickeningly bright purple icon next to a familiar screen name to open up the chat client for just the guy he was looking for. Gamzee was surely too stoned all the time to really care about Karkat's current state of being--or even the colour of the fluid leaking down his thighs--so he seemed like the perfect troll for the job.

"GAMZEE."  
"I"  
"NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING."

Smooth start, Vantas. Karkat almost jolted out of his seat towards the unreasonably quick reply. Or perhaps he'd really just lost track of time that easily while he worried his thick skull over how he was going to word this. This time, rather than finding the purple nauseating, he found it almost comforting. In a... Lustful kind of way.

"AwWwW sHiT"  
"wHaTs Up KaRbRo"  
"HoW yOu AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn DoInG :o)"

Just looking at the quirk blazing into his eyes and thinking about the voice that accompanied the interchanging stasis of the letters made him shudder. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he was first anticipating. With a deep breath followed by a heavy sigh, he got back to typing.

"IM FUCKING FINE."  
"GOG NO I DIDNT MEAN TO SOUND SO AGGRESSIVE."  
"I MEAN I DID."  
"NO."  
"FUCK."  
"OKAY LISTEN."  
"IM HAVING SOME ISSUES AND COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW."  
"AND AS MORE THAN A FUCKING BRO OR WHATEVER YOURE GONNA CALL IT."  
"I NEED YOU AS"  
"LIKE"  
"A PARTNER."  
"OR NOT A PARTNER."

At this point he was just rambling and he almost had to force himself to remove his hands from the keyboard.

"oKaY"  
"sO yOu NeEd Me As MoRe ThAn A fRiEnD"  
"mOrE tHaN a BeSt FrIeNd ToO i ReCkOn"  
"So WhAt Do YoU nEeD mE fOr"

Karkat was surprised that for once Gamzee was taking something seriously, and as calmly as he could he explained. Or rather, he shouted matter-of-factly.

"LOOK IM IN HEAT."  
"DONT LOOK TOO FAR INTO IT BECAUSE ITS NOT GONNA HELP YOU UNDERSTAND."  
"I JUST NEED YOU TO FUCKING STOP BY MY HIVE AND HELP ME GET THIS OVER AND FUCKING DONE WITH."  
"I DONT WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DONT."

At least that's what he assumed. Knowing Gamzee had eyes for Tavros he was sure Gamzee might be deterred at first, but could also be easily persuaded. There was a two minute pause before Karkat recieved another message, already fearing for the worst.

"AlRiGht"  
"ChIlL"

That... Was it? Just "alright, chill?" That was much more calm than he had expected but it almost made him angry all the same. Was he just being mocked? No, surely not, Gamzee wouldn't do something like that... Right?

"ALRIGHT CHILL?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN."

"mEaNs IlL dO iT"  
"yOuRe A bRoThEr In NeEd"  
"I gOtTa HeLp YoU oUt"  
":o)"

That seemed almost heartfelt to Karkat, it made his pusher swell, as well as his nether regions with anticipation. Of course Gamzee wasn't suspecting a thing, the troll was probably doped up to even know what Karkat really meant by all of this. He slowly typed out directions to his hive, knowing fully well Gamzee had never been before, and prayed that the royal would be able to decipher them despite how crudely they may be told.

"SeE yOu ThEn"  
"HoNk"

Of course that fucker couldn't go more than five minutes without adding in a stupid honk to everything he wrote. Now isn't the time to complain though, Karkat. It was now a round of the waiting game until Gamzee arrived. Thinking about what sex could really be like made Karkat's knees tremble. From what he knew, it didn't hurt unless it was forceful. Would Gamzee be gentle? Highbloods seemed to be naturally stronger in the first place, that may be a concern.

Then again the thought of Gamzee's thin hands leaving bruises on his skin sent waves of hot pseudo-pleasure down to his groin. Those thin lips so commonly stretched into an unfocused grin pressing rough kisses to the most sensitive pieces of his flesh, the two rows of sharp teeth piercing the skin and leaving delicious little beads of blood in it's wake. Karkat found himself rubbing his thighs together and biting his lip, whimpering softly in a very out of character tone. It was quiet and soft, completely different from any noise that had ever left him prior to the situation. The fantasies rushing through Karkat's mind got more vivid the more he thought; picturing Gamzee's naked torso, slightly toned; Gamzee's half-lidded eyes peering into his seductively to entise him even further in; the way his noo--

And just like that he was knocked out of it by the soft "tink" of rocks hitting glass game from behind him. He rose out of his chair hesitantly, knowing that now his shorts would surely be soiled with his arousal. Almost waddling over to the window he found Gamzee outside, waving up with that same ridiculous smile. God, that smile was so weirdly hot with this context. Karkat gestured to the other side of the building as if to tell the clown the door was over there, and sure enough the groggy and languid speech of the troll he longed for so dearly travelled up the stairs after he had made his way in.

"Best friiieeeend~!" Gamzee swayed from side to side a little, the way he moved always being reminiscent of a cloth under water in a way. Flowing and jerking at the same time. Karkat made his way outside of his respiteblock, waving a hand shyly towards the much bigger troll. Karkat was only about 5'0" tall, so it was no surprise he blushed with both embarrassment and a bit of anger towards seeing a troll that towered over him at a great 6'6".

"Hey... Gamzee..." Karkat's speech was quieter and more sheepish than it had ever been in the time the purpleblood had known the small troll. Despite his size Karkat never seemed to be skittish, and that must be why Gamzee's face quickly changed to a bit of concern and curiosity.

"Aww, come on Kar... No need to be all flustered an' shit. I remember my first heat cycle was mighty embarras--" Gamzee's response was quickly cut out by Karkat snapping and reverting to his normal state, face turning even brighter red out of anger.

"This isn't my first fucking heat cycle! I've been through this so many fucking times before, you have no fucking idea! Now get in there, sit on the fucking couch, and fucking fuck me already!" Karkat tried to keep the angered expression on his face, but once he was done the little schpeal he looked embarrassed again; hugging onto his arm with the other, facing the ground, and switching his weight from one foot to other again and again. Regardless, Gamzee held his hands up somewhat defensively, slipping his way into the mussed up room Karkat called his own.

Gamzee took a moment to admire everything on the walls, turning in sharp circles to get a good few looks before he tumbled onto the couch in the corner accidentally, chuckling and grinning almost like it had been intentional. Of course Karkat's gaze had to turn back to the troll just to get a glimpse of the lithe shoulders bouncing up and down fluidly with every note of the laugh. It was dorky, the same laugh Gamzee had when they were young, but this time it had a different effect on him. Instead of making him roll his eyes and look away like it wasn't making him happy just to hear it, it made his boyhood quiver just to hear it. That, and with the added reminder of what Gamzee was here to do it made it so much easier to feel that way. Karkat awkwardly shuffled his way towards the taller troll, picking at the ends of his sweater sleeves while he stared at one of the various polkadots adorning Gamzee's lounge pants.

"So... Uh..." Karkat started, knowing he sounded just as nervous to Gamzee as he did to himself. "You've... Done this before I'm guessing?"

Gamzee cocked his head to the side as if mulling over what to say before shrugging a shoulder, crossing his legs one over the other.

"Nah, I mean I ain't never fucked a friend when they were in heat an' shit... But uh, yeah I've messed around." The poorly framed sentences acted as aids to Karkat's worries, as weird as that may sound. Karkat nibbled on the inside of his lip while he though, looking Gamzee up and down anxiously.

"Take your shirt off. And your pants." Karkat demanded as strongly as he could despite his shaking knees. Gamzee shrugged once more and complied, removing his shirt first. What Karkat had originally thought would be a toned and thin abdomen was a chest and stomach so skinny all ribs were visible. Though that didn't turn him away, he still liked the sight all the same. When Gamzee moved to slide off his pants he raised an eyebrow, looking Karkat up and down.

"Joining me any motherfuckin' time soon?" Gamzee smirked, chuckling in the back of his throat, licking over some of his fangs. Karkat shook his head quickly, stepping on the cuffs of his too big sweatpants.

"I'm not taking my shirt off. Pants and underwear, sure. Not my fucking shirt though." He was very clear on this face, emphasizing his statements with a few gestures and a short amount of eye contact. Once more, Gamzee shrugged and continued to strip himself. This is where, to Karkat's surprise, he found out Gamzee didn't wear any kind of underwear. Or at least not today.

Gamzee's thick purple tentabulge lazily peeked out from it's sheath as Karkat stared, and the larger hooked a finger around the tip. Only widening that grin of his, he slowly pulled his bulge out, an action that may seem painful, but not enough so to earn more than a soft grunt from the tall troll. Karkat couldn't help but gawk, amazed at the size of the appendage. He'd pictured Gamzee was big, but this was BIG. He wasn't quite sure he'd be able to fit that in his nook... It stretched at least. Even Gamzee's nook was impressive, gently tinted purple from the fluid dripping out of it slowly, the troll it belonged to squirming due to the slimy feel.

"Your turn~" Gamzee licked over his fangs once more, massaging the upper portion of his bulge with the pad of his thumb while he watched Karkat. It took a bit of mental encouragement before he stepped onto the cuffs once more, walking out of his pants almost naturally. The purple eyes surveying him again made him freeze, until he noticed the crotch of his boxers were wet. Right, still dripping. He wasn't expecting to remove his hands from their grips around his forearms, but now he didn't seem to have a choice. He slipped his boxers off just as fluidly, revealing the swollen, burning red nook the cloth had once concealed.

"Shit." Gamzee's voice came out fluttering and hushed, as though he was shocked by the sight. On instinct, Karkat thought it was because of colour, and began to silently panic, pulling his sweater down in the front to cover it.

"Nah, nah, brother, come on!" Gamzee spoke a bit too loudly, clearing his throat and looking back before chiming in again. "Turn around and bend over for me."

It sounded like a question and a demand at once, like the two's weird hybrid baby no one wanted to hold. Nonetheless, Karkat turned his body around, bending forward to stick his plush ass out and show off his leaking nook to the viewing public once more. However, the mutant wasn't quite prepared for the action to come next. Gamzee leaned forward, hugged around Karkat's squishy waist, and pulled the redblood onto his lap. Karkat squeaked loudly in protest, soon melting a bit as the cold tendril massaged his aching nook.

It didn't take much more before Karkat was grinding down against Gamzee, the tip of the purple troll's bulge sliding in and of Karkat periodically. Future Karkat would remember the noises that came from his throat as absolutely embarrassing, but Future Gamzee and Present Gamzee would both agree the sounds were like Heaven for the eardrums. A mixture of soft pants, whines, and squeaks all muddled together with the gentle pleas to be fucked. Karkat's hands gripped Gamzee's thighs so tightly he was about to break the skin with his claws until Gamzee rubbed his thumbs onto Karkat's hips, causing the grip to loosen and be replaced with a calm humming in the back of the Vantas' throat. Gamzee's thin lips pushed against Karkat's neck in a simple display of affection, lifting Karkat's hips to aid in the insertion of his bulge.

Feeling the thick and freezing cold member slide up inside him, contrasting with the heat built up throughout his nook's walls almost made Karkat feel like he was in pain. It was an awkward sensation to be half aroused and halfway to tears, but the gentle shooshing of the coldblooded troll behind him helped calm the sobs that couldn't yet arise from his throat. His hand slipped up from Gamzee's leg and made it's way behind him to grip Gamzee's matted hair, his breathing just as eratic as his heartrate. Slowly, Gamzee began to thrust up into Karkat, groaning quietly in the back of his throat. Surely the pleasure he was feeling wasn't the same for Karkat, during his heat cycles Gamzee found it close to impossible to get off without at least a little pain. Karkat pulled down on Gamzee's hair a bit hard as soon as the tip of the purple tentabulge inside him flicked up against his seedflap. God, that must feel disgusting.

Karkat had never felt a sensation like this before, so everything happening to him was newer than new could be. Nothing could be newer than the feeling of Gamzee's thrusts picking up the pace even slightly. Karkat still yelled and moaned and babbled incoherant things from the slightest pace change, so ready to scream for the highblood already. Gamzee wasn't so sure before if this was really the lowblood's first time, but with a reaction like that he was convinced. He stopped his thrusting abruptly, pulling out of Karkat completely despite the whined protests.

"No, Gamzee, fuck, how the fuck am I supposed to get off in you're not in me?" Karkat hissed, looking over his shoulder to face the clown. Gamzee didn't speak another word, just assisted in Karkat changing position, their chests now pressed together (aside from the wall of fabric covering Karkat's). With as gentle a grin as the goofish troll could muster, he leaned in to kiss the naturally livid boy in front of him, his lips working as easily as they could to allow Karkat to help with the kiss with no worry. Sure enough, it was a snap for Karkat to get into the rhythm of the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed, his cheeks dusting over a soft almost pink shade.

Now this was easier for Gamzee to be into. He moved a hand from Karkat's hip to his bulge, leading the tentacle to the wet oraface once again, pushing into it daringly slow. More adjusted to the fast temperature difference, Karkat was much more neutral with his reaction. He did continue with his incoherant babbles against Gamzee's lips though, which seemed to become a nervous habit for the boy. It didn't take much of slick skin hitting slick skin before Karkat found himself close to climax so soon. He knew heat made trolls more sensitive, but surely this was ridiculous. Perhaps the earlier ministrations on his body only allowed him to reach his release faster.

Karkat whimpered out Gamzee's name softly, his eyes shut tightly as though he didn't want to see what it looked like when he came. His hand once more found itself tangled amonst the mats, gripping and yanking hard to the point he should've been worried of pulling hair out. Gamzee stayed calm however, nowhere near a release, but still grinning all the same just to see his best friend enjoying himself like this. The tight contractions of Karkat's inner muscles gripping onto Gamzee's bulge, begging it to stay still, did change that though. Sure, he still wasn't going to cum any time soon, but it edged him just a bit further. Soon enough Karkat was letting out sob like moans, translucent candy red sliding down his thighs and Gamzee's bulge, pooling onto the royal's lap. Karkat's body convulsed momentarily as it pushed out the remaining fluid inside him, a bit of drool slipping past the corner of his mouth while he composed himself once more.

"That was... That was fucking stupid of me to call you over for." Karkat spoke blankly, ready to move himself off of Gamzee's lap at any mooment. However, Gamzee's hands stayed firmly planted on Karkat soft skin, intent on staying for a while.

"Nah Bro, you were in pain... Needed some good motherfuckin' release, right? Easier when there's some other motherfucker to help ya out, right?" Gamzee smiled lazily up at Karkat, looking just as normal as he always did. As though he didn't just witness his best friend dripping genetic material onto the both of them in a gross display of lustful teenage emotions. Karkat liked that though, shrugging a shoulder and looking away.

"So like... Anyways, sorry I wasn't as good as anyone else you've fucked around with. At least I'm assuming I wasn't." Karkat shrugged once more, tugging the front of his sweater down to cover his nook again, swallowing thickly to try and rid his throat of it's tightness.

"Huh? Oh, about that..." Gamzee started, awkwardly looking to the side, his smile dropped completely. "I may have... Lied a little. Motherfuck, I ain't never had more than Terezi in a hatefuck session, Bro. Shit's stupid, but it's true."

The chuckle that followed Gamzee's speech lessened Karkat's anxiety, but at the same time made him all the more confused.

"...Fuckass."

**Author's Note:**

> So in the end no one has proofread this. I don't think I'll ever read this myself. I hope you sort of kind of maybe enjoyed it just as like a shippy thing for Gamkat. I was in a Gamkat mood. Slightly sleep deprived, slightly dehydrated writing is the best kind.


End file.
